


Georgia

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I wrote this for my creative writing class in 2016, M/M, Poetry, but I wanted to post it anyway, so like its probably not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: Just a little poem from Jim to Bones that I wrote for a creative writing class a couple years ago where we had to write a poem to a loved one





	Georgia

We met by chance  
Two lonely souls drifting  
Colliding like a force of nature  
My shirt was sticky with dried blood  
Your flask was cool in our hands  
We looked like hell

Flash forward  
Your smile was as warm as the Georgia sun  
"All I've got left is my bones"  
I laughed then  
You've got me now  
A universal constant 

Time cycles  
New loves die   
I won't let you die with it  
You're a Georgia peach; sweet and soft  
Even if you deny it  
You're home

How can I ever thank you?  
We are a force of nature  
I've got you, and you've got me  
And I hope you someday get the love you deserve

We met by chance  
And now   
We are a universal constant


End file.
